


I've lost Some eyeless friends whose blood runs cold

by yaourtalachantilly



Category: The Baker (2007)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble Collection, English, Het and Slash, Humor, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaourtalachantilly/pseuds/yaourtalachantilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble and short chapters collection about Milo and Bjorn's lifes.</p>
<p>(!) On iatus, I don't really know for how long. I lost all the drafts of the next parts I had written, and I may need to rewatch the movie before writing again. Also I want to finish another project first. I'm sorry, but I assure you I plan to at least post the last parts of the current Bjorn's chapter, and maybe another one or two drabbles at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> I just discovered the movie "The Baker" (aka "Assassin in love"), and it was so ridiculously cute I just obsessed with the main characters. So I had to write something about them. I'll certainly write more drabbles later. 
> 
> There is no real chronological order !  
> Enjoy !

The situation reminded him of the first time he killed a man. 

Face to face with his victim, in a fancy hotel room, Milo shot the guy right in the head before he could say anything, the wall behind suddenly covered with warm blood and brain matter. Milo lowered his gun. Usually, he would get away as far as possible, discreetly, blending with normal people. But he just stood in front of the dead body lying on the bed, staring at it. His hand trembled. 

At this moment, Milo realized that he was depressed: this life wasn’t for him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those ones are about Bjorn, and the time he waited for Milo on a bridge in Amsterdam ! My version of what happend ^^

Bjorn had been a brilliant, but quite cold hearted assassin. He had loved his job probably more than anything else. Until he met Milo. The man was just as good as he was, and also deadly gorgeous. For a long time, Bjorn had tried to send him signals, tried to let the redhead know that he was interested in him. It became a game, they turned into friends. One day, as they were working on a case together, back in their hotel room just after they killed the target, Bjorn got carried away and kissed him. Milo didn’t fight back.

 

Amsterdam. It was raining, it was night. Under a street lamp, Bjorn was waiting. He was waiting for Milo to come. After they kissed in the hotel room, Milo had simply run away from him without a word. Alone on this bridge, he was watching the Amstel river flowing calmly, the raindrops clouding the surface of the water just like his mind. A car passed. After hours of vain hope, completely soaked, he came back to the hotel, and found that Milo had already taken back his stuff and disappeared. Bjorn packed his suitcase and guns, and left Amsterdam, heartbroken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bjorn again :D

“What have you done Milo?” Bjorn whispered, as he stared at the redhead lying in his bed, holding a girl softly in his arms.They were both sleeping. The assassin stood up in the dark: he had never thought that he would find Milo enamoured with someone else. Or even being really close to anyone else, other than him or Leo. The Organisation wanted Milo dead because he retired. Now, it was more than a job. Bjorn knew he wanted to kill his former friend for himself, for vengeance. And Bjorn surely wasn’t against some collateral damage.

“Get prepared, Milo…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is about Milo, when he escaped from Bjorn's attack in the beginning of the movie :)

Leo was right, he was in trouble, and on top of that, Bjorn was after him. Milo escaped his ravaged flat and took his car, determined to definitely get away from this crazy life. He didn’t even say goodbye to London: with his bird gone (thanks to Bjorn) nothing was keeping him here anymore. On his way to the village Leo had told him about, Milo was like a robot. Tired of being an assassin, tired of Bjorn and the Organisation, tired of being alone. When he finally reached Gwynfyd, and buried his guns, he felt like he was free.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a 204 words drabble (yep, not exactly 200... but who cares ? XD) about the akward date Milo had with Rhiannon ! They are so adorable :)

Milo and Rhiannon were dining in the living room, on her sofa in front of the chimney. The fire in the hearth shed a soft light on them. Rhiannon was happily chatting about her life and how much she cared about lost animals. While listening at her, Milo thought that he too was a lost animal somehow.   
They brought back the memories of that one time a sheep exploded in front of him and how he received the sheep head right in his face and fainted. Rhiannon laughed at him and asked him what his business was again. Milo would have liked to tell her what he was really doing on the hill: burying his suitcase, full of guns and knives. But again, he lied to her. As dessert, he gave her the donuts she had ordered from him two days ago. She took a bite with a total poker face. Milo could easily guess that they weren’t as good as she expected. But it didn’t matter to him. Right now, Milo just wanted to tell her the truth about him, and let her know how he felt. He tried, but suddenly got distracted by her licking a bit of jam on his finger!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there !  
> I'm back again with some Bjorn drabbles in my pocket (what a surprise). He's my fav character for now, much more than Milo (I don't know why, maybe it's because I want him to be happy like Milo is).  
> So lets have two drabbles for now, while I'm correcting the others ! They take place at the end of the movie, when Milo beats Bjorn at the castle and leaves him there.  
> Update: here is the third part of what has become an entire chapter made of drabbles XD Others are coming soon, enjoy !  
> Update: 4th part updated! I still don't know if I'll add the rest of this story in another chapter, but it is not the end for Bjorn!

After their fight, Milo had simply rejected him. The redhead preferred the inhabitants of this stupid lost town. He ran as soon as he could to free his girlfriend. Before all of this, since Amsterdam, Bjorn was jealous and angry at him, but now he was just disgusted by seeing those two, tenderly close and ready to die for each other (he assumed). He felt pathetic, and he wanted everyone to feel that way. Bjorn held his gun, ready to shot Milo’s stupid face. But then, he got hit at the back of his head by someone, and lost consciousness.

Bjorn got back to the world of the living. He was all alone, lying on the grass and his head was hurting. Everyone had already left the old castle place. But he could still hear the villagers laughing, and he realized that no one had even minded to bind him or take away his gun, that was still beside him. No one cared and he imagined Milo all happy together with Rhiannon. “Yeah, I wish you have a wonderful new life, you asshole…” Depressed, Bjorn took the gun, a stupid thought of killing himself crossing his mind for a second, but he got a grip and went back to the village.

By the time he reached the village, the fever that had inhabited him for the last few days was gone. The anger had disappeared, and Bjorn got back to his car, ready to leave this town and Milo behind for a change. He should have done that a long time ago. Bjorn sat in his car, threw his gun onto the seat beside, and was ready to turn on the contact when someone yelled:  
\- Hey! Wait up! Mister assassin!  
The boy in a suit, who seemed a little weird, was running onto him with a big smile on his face.

\- Goin' somewhere? The boy asked as he got near Bjorn.  
\- I'm leaving. Please go away or I'll shoot you. I'm not kidding.  
\- Or, you could stay one more night, maybe, and enjoy the party we're throwin' tonight. There'll be food and beer. Milo said it would be sad if you went away like that. I'm Eggs by the way.  
Eggs winked at Bjorn and it was very exaggerated.  
\- No. Go away.  
The assassin drove until he reached the old bakery, where Milo was living now. Would it be wrong if he actually stayed a little longer?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here is the following of the previous part about my beloved Bjorn ! My writing is improving really fast, as well as my english and the chapters are getting longer each time.  
> I'm so happy that I'm still able to write about this movie. It deserves more stories ! And MORE is still to come ! <3  
> Once again it would be really nice to get comments. If you spot mistakes, if you just like it (or not), please let me know ;)  
> Enjoy !
> 
> Update: Here finally comes the other part of the chapter. Now, how Bjorn is going to spend his night? Let's find out!

He eventually came to the pub where the party was being thrown. He was well dressed, but still stayed in a dark corner of the room, like he was used to. Bjorn observed the villagers with a cold beer in his hand. To him, they only were a bunch of happy peasants nearly civilized. Okay, some of them were almost cute. Like the weird suit boy. His look then drifted to Milo and Rhiannon who were both drinking, dancing and laughing at each other. Smiling like the idiots they were. Milo seemed really happy though, more than he had ever been.

As a sting of jealousy hit his heart again, a man with sideburns (and an awful cheetah-like coat) suddenly invaded Bjorn’s field of vision. He was dancing like a wild animal in the middle of the room and he was probably drunk. Their eyes met and the man winked at him. Bjorn though that winking was a weird habit of the place. The two men kept eye contact for what seemed to be like an eternity. Then the guy finally approached him, still dancing. He wasn’t even a model, he had a prominent tummy and Bjorn could easily see the heavily haired chest.

Still standing in his corner, Bjorn didn't know what to do as the man got in his personal space. He just froze. "Well, aren't you the pride of all assassins", he told himself.  
-Hi there, beautiful, spoke the man.  
The assassin glared at him and showed him his gun, hidden under his belt.  
-I may be beautiful, but remember that I'm dangerous.  
-I like dangerous. The man winked again.  
From the corner of his eyes Bjorn saw Milo smiling fondly at him. Was the asshole actually thinking that Bjorn would willingly throw himself into the first idiot's arms he happened to be chatting with? Just like that? 

Anger started to pool again in his belly and Bjorn tightened his grip on his gun.  
-Alright, what's your name?  
-Bob, the man answered with a wider smile.  
-Listen Bob. I'm not here to play or flirt. In fact, it was a mistake and I shouldn't have come her in the first place!  
Everyone in the pub froze as Bjorn had said that last part nearly screaming. Somebody even stopped the music.  
-Bjorn... he heard Milo say.  
-No, don't speak. You're just a jerk. And everyone in there is a giant idiotic scumbag !  
The redhead opened his mouth at first as to say something, but he closed it as well as his eyes. Rhiannon put a caring hand on his shoulder. Finally, Milo opened his eyes and said miserably:  
-Bjorn, I'm sorry for everything that happened between us. But...  
-Yeah, I know. I get it. Don't worry, I'll go away. I won't come back.  
Now more sad than angry, the assassin gave his beer to Bob who was still standing beside him, and made himself out of the pub as everyone watched him go. With a sad look on his face, Milo didn't do anything to stop him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers (if you're still here to read this), it's been like forever, but I'm finally back with something.  
> I found an old draft, so here you go, but this fic will remain on iatus until i watch the movie again, or find inspiration for other chapters :')  
> Till then, have fun !

Bjorn got back to his car, that was parked not far from the pub. The assassin angrily opened the car's door. It seemed to him that he would never be happy again. That he would remain sad and lonely for life...

"Is everything ok, pal?" said Bob, behind him. The man fucking followed him !

"Obviously not. Did you follow me to have a good laugh?"

Bob said nothing else but walked until he stood near Bjorn. He still had both his and the assassin's beer in his hands. He handed Bjorn back his bottle.

"Are you retarded?" Bjorn deadpanned.

Bob rolled his eyes: 

"No, but you might be."

Suddenly, Bob went very serieous, and Bjorn was amazed by the impetuous look the mustached man was giving him.

"Listen dude, I may know nothing of your life but I'm sure as hell you didn't come all the way here to just end up sad and bitter...

\- I'm a cold hearted assassin, I don't do 'sad'..."

Bjorn wasn't sure who he was trying to convince the most, Bob, or himself.

"Come on, you look like shit. Just drink. It'll get better after two or three more pints. Probably."

Bjorn hesitated. It wasn't like him at all to dwell so much or to let a stupid looking stranger dictate his actions (people who tried usually ended up dead or worse). Eventually, he took the drink from Bob's hand.

"Why did you follow me?

\- 'Cause you're cute. And I may be a bit drunk."

It was an understatement. 

"So I was right. You _are_ retarded after all. 

\- Hey, I still know what i'm doing.

\- Clearly."

Bjorn shook his head. Were all the people here that stupid? Did they already forgot he tried to kill them only some hours ago ?

"You do realise I could have killed you the moment you steped out of that pub, right?

\- But you didn't."

Bob smiled, visibly proud of himself. Bjorn took a sip, casually eying him.

"I can still do it now."

Bob flinched at that, but didn't go away. Maybe it was because of his saddended heart, maybe it was the beer, but Bjorn was actually starting to like the hairy man. The two men watched each other for several minutes in silence, not knowing what to say. They could hear the music from the party inside the pub. Eventually, Bjorn finished his now warm beer, and set the bottle aside in a flowerpot.

"Wanna go back inside? tried Bob.

\- What for?"

Bjorn surprisingly felt calmer now.

"Dunno. Dance, drink some more. Maybe prank that long lost love of yours."

Bojorn sighted.

"I should probably go for good. It's best for everyone, trust me..."

But the assassin couldn't move. He eyed the pub's doors, feeling like a teenager again: lost, not knowing if he actually wanted to go... or stay. Bjorn closed his eyes. Uncertainty wasn't a feeling he liked at all. 

"Or you could come to my place. With me. Just sayin'." 

Bjorn then felt Bob invading his personal space again, like he did in the pub earlier. As he opened his eyes, he saw what was probably a sultry smile under Bob's mustache, but the man only looked downright ridiculous. 

"You are being stubborn, _Bob_."

The assassin enphased his words by showing off his gun again, aiming it at Bob's hairy chest. To his credit, Bob didn't move (but tensed nonetheless), and tiny smile crept his way on Bjorn's face when he whispered breathlessly: 

"Told you already, I like dangerous..."

Bjorn closed his eyes, overwelmed by the alcohol, the closeness of Bob's low voice, the bitterness of the past days' events... 

"And I happen to like boldness." he answered.

Finally, and feeling bold himself, Bjorn tilted his head and kissed the mustached man.


End file.
